Seireitou Hyuga vs Minkai Zokatakei
The Meeting at the Pub Seireitou walked into a pub to get a drink and relax from his recent battle. He starts to hear obnoxiuous yelling... Minkai has gotten into a fight with a steroidic biker.Minkai said "HA! You think you stand a chanz agains me?" in slurred, drunken speech."Ill, um... Kill you! ya, thats the word! Rivalz! more sake!" Seireitou looked at Minkai, "What kinda fool is that but..... his power, its weird but strong, ive never felt something like it before" said seireitou as he looked at Minkai being drunk. The biker looked at Seireitou with malice "you wanna die too?" He said as he came chargin at Seireitou. Minkai, no longer drunk, jumped into the air and landed, cutting the biker's arm off. Seireitou smacked the biker across the pub and he crashed ontop of a ccabnent of liquor bottles. "Still wanna fight me, you ignoramus?" Street Fight Minkai, Seireitou, and the half dead biker are thrown out of the pub for fighting."I miss Kinjiro. At least they did not throw you out just for a death or two." Said Minkai as he stabbed the biker through the heart. "At least their beer was okay. Here." said minkai as he threw Seireitou some sake. "Thanks, but, why did you cut off that guy's arm off?" asked Seireitou and then he looked at Minkai's blade, "and whats with that sword". "eh, he was annoyimg me." Minkai said as he held his sword up. "You are interested in my sword?" said minkai. "well then, why don't you get a better look!" said minkai as he unwrapped the blade, revealing a large glaring eye. "Say hello to Soul Edge, the Sword of Salvation!" "You challenging me, Minkai?" said Seireitou as he drew KyuubiTaishou. "Screw the formalities and strike!" said minkai as he hit the ground, shakig it violently. Seireitou jumped to dodge and kicked Minkai right in the head and struck Minkai's hand with his KyuubiTaishou right through. minkai's sleeve ripped, revealing a mutated arm. "Is that it?" said minkai, his face and hand healing at a rapid rate. Minkai sent a burst of flame hurduling at Seireitou. Seireitou dodged and activated his Kagegan and changed the element of the fire to wind and used Fire Release: Fireball Technique and combiend it with wind to make the fireball huge as it burned the entire road and minkai with it. Minkai laughed diabolicy. "thank you, Seireitou! This is power worth fighting!" the flames gathered around Minkai's palm, creating a large, fiery orb in Minkai's hand. "Tenma Kyuutai!" said Minkai as he ran at seireitou with the rasengan-like orb, hitting him full at the chest. The seireitou burst into cherry blossoms and his voic came from all over. "Is that all you have?" "Don't underestimate me, Seireitou!" Minkai said as he sent a shockwave of demonic aura, sending Seireitou into a wall. The clone was destroyed and the real seireitou appeared right behind him and blasted him with an Otohime attack, shredding Minkai's back and right arm. The body went limp, and went to the ground, dead. Seireitou, dissapointed by how weak Minkai was, started to sheathe his sword, when suddenly Soul Edge hit his head from above with bone-shattering force. "Your power, where does it come from? Answer me and stop playing dead." minkai said. The Meaning of Seireitou's Power ".....My power comes from my friends support and my desire to protect them!" said seireitou as his power caused the atmosphere to burn up. "My power.... helps nobody. All that this blade brings is death. And I cannot do anything about it." Minkai said. Arranhaku's Entrance "Touching. Two weaklings fighting pointlessley." a strange vioce said. Suddenly, a strange man appeared in front of Minkai and Seireitou, dangling a bag of unknown objects. "Who the Hell are you?" asked Seireitou "You may call me Arranhaku Hihomaru" said the man as he put away his bag of unknown items. Minkai charged in, having some desire for that bag. "Those belong to me! Hand them over now!" Minkai said as he slashed at Arranhaku's skull, slicing it uncontrolably with a strong desire for the objects. "I need those fragments!" Minkai said as he continued to slash at Arranhaku. "Don't just stand there, help!" Minkai said to Seireitou. "Why should i, and why do you need that bag for anyway?" Category:Fanon Story "All that you need to know is that that bag belongs to me. If you don't want to help, then so be it. " Minkai said as he continued slicing Arranhaku. Arranhaku continued to dodge easily.